


She's Mine! (Various AoT boys)

by Abby1228



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Jean, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Depressed OC, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Punk Eren, Punk Erwin, Smuttish, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, badass marco, depressed Jean, hella gay bertholdt, hipster annie, hipster armin, hipster reiner, hipster ymir, preppy farlan, selfharm, teen erwin, teen farlan, teen levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby1228/pseuds/Abby1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a brand new wave of freshman in September at Shingeki High, and Melissa knows nobody, as she just moved from Canada. When she meets new friends, she's completely oblivious that they are in love her, as she doesn't know what people act like when they like her. She was never really paid much attention too, even by her parents. She's never had a single friend, and always being kicked out of schools. She would have stayed in Canada if she hadn't been rejected from every school district there. As Melissa gets to know each boy individually, she falls for each of them, confusing herself and everyone else who she really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine! (Various AoT boys)

Third Person descriptive

Melissa is a 15 year old from an abusive family. They didn't want her, but couldn't bring themselves to put her up for adoption, so they kept her. The abuse started as neglect as a baby, then as she grew to her toddler years, she would get hit for the dumbest reasons, in her opinion, and it only got worse as she got older. She has been forced to move to the US because she has been expelled or rejected from all the districts in Canada. She has a thick Canadian accent --of course-- dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. Her thighs are covered in cuts and burns, and her face has multiple piercings. Her parents refused to move to the US with her, so she lives on her own, barely getting by with a job at a Outback Bar & Grill as a server. Melissa suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), Pervasive Develompent Disorder -Not Otherwise Specified (PDD -NOS), Attention Defective Disorder (ADD) and Social Anxiety.

Melissa's piercings consist of [nostril and septum](http://www.nosepiercingsacramento.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Types-of-Nose-Piercings.jpg), [dolphin bites and madonna](http://hoestrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/different-piercings.jpg), [navel, and ears](http://jinxprooftattoos.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/piercingDiagram.jpg). She [dyed](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2eb09c19bede4269325224554c311763/tumblr_mkltzwpFjG1qbgq27o1_500.jpg) her hair and has [bright green](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d4/d3/35/d4d33511eb5ddf5c75cb66282a52e60d.jpg) eyes, naturally.

She likes to wear color contacts and do cheap, bad quality cosplays, since she doesn't make much money. She wants continue working in the kitchen and get a masters in cooking, but she also wants to do a job where she can get out in the world, and over come her fear of the public and being around strangers. Melissa is a very big activist for human rights, and is also an extreme feminist. She doesn't take shit from anyone and is the main fault for her fights and lack of friends.

Her music taste is a big ball of random, a cup of country, drop of old rock, and a bucket of pop punk, with a dash of indie, a handful of nightcore, and a dab of emo. Her favorite bands are, Kelly Clarkson, Brantley Gilbert, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Broken Back, Get Scared, and My Chemical Romance. My Chemical Romance, and Sleeping With Sirens, have saved her and motivated her to stay alive as long as she has. She hates the Top 100 Hits, because they are all mainly about sex, or money, or girls, or drugs. Melissa has accumulated a lot of free time in between school and work, to learn different languages. She has learned Spanish, German, Japanese, Dutch, Swedish, Bulgarian, and Italian. She's thinking of learning to speak Irish next. She always feels more relaxed when speaking French, because it's a native language and it's easier to speak without stuttering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing on Ao3, I've mainly written on my quotev, and I used to have a wattpad account. If I had to put the fanfic sights I know of in order, from worst writing ability to best, it would go: Wattpad, Fanfic.net, Quotev, Ao3. That's in my opinion though. Melissa is based off me slightly, I don't have PTSD, I don't live on my own, I do have a Canadian accent, I do have piercing, I don't wok at Outback, I do cosplay, I do like all the music things she does, I am NOT from an abusive family, I do have the same career goals as her, I do know all those languages, I am native in French, I am a major activist and feminist, I already live in the US, I have never been expelled, I do have all the piercings she has, I do have all the looks she has. Tell me in the comments section below what you think of it and I might write more if I get positive feedback! Thanks ~A


End file.
